Sin City
by Anime895
Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Sora is about to find that out when Vanitas takes him to a strip club one friday night. Riku is about to find that out when he meets Sora and has to protect him from his violent heartless manager. SoRiku AU
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Of all things to do on a Friday night, this was the best thing Vanitas could come up with? Sora groaned quietly, trying to focus on the shops and stores glowing in the black night as they sped by. He would rather go over Roxas's house and play video games like they usually did. Vanitas would wanna see Ventus too, right? It's a win-win for everyone.

But no. Ventus was busy with something he wouldn't inform Vanitas about so Vanitas dragged Sora out instead. Sora loved his brother, but if Cloud knew where they were going... Oh, he didn't wanna think about how much trouble they'd be in.

Vanitas glanced at his annoyed little brother from the driver's seat and rolled his eyes. "Dude, you're legal. You can go to this kinda club!"

Sora turned back to his raven haired brother. Despite being three years apart, they could pass for twins. Same hair style, same face, only different personalities and minor things. Vanitas had dark black hair and wore gold contacts since he hated the option of glasses. Sora had light chocolate brown hair and deep sky blue eyes. Vanitas was twenty-years-old, but was still a senior in high school 'cause he got left back. He also loved to cause trouble and makes things worse for other people. He was sadistic, mean, torturous, but a good brother to Sora. And he sometimes was a good boyfriend to Roxas's older brother, Ventus. Sora was younger, innocent, and naive. He wasn't really interested in anyone at the moment; he just stuck to his best friends: Kairi, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Namine.

"I'm only seventeen!" Sora whined, leaning his head back against the passenger seat.

"Only a month away from being eighteen though," Vanitas pointed out. He pulled the car into the parking lot of their destination and pulled the keys out. "Think of this as an early birthday present."

Sora groaned for the millionth time, reluctantly opening the car door and getting a good look at the club. His mouth almost dropped when he read the illuminating sign. "Vanitas!"

"Hn? What now?"

"This is a bar! And a strip club!"

Vanitas grinned. "What better way to spend a Friday night than seeing a bunch of hot guys get-"

Sora interrupted him. "No! I don't wanna go in there!"

"Too bad. It's about time you found a boyfriend anyway." Without any further argument, Vanitas took Sora's wrist and dragged him inside.

XxX

Meanwhile, back stage in the dressing rooms, Riku sat in front of an overly lit up mirror. He was ready for tonight's show but like any other night he didn't want to go out. What the hell was Ansem thinking when he got him this job? Riku murmured to himself, "Bad mouth your company and _this_ happens!"

"Miss the old days, Riku?" His friend, Leon, said as he approached Riku.

Riku turned around to face him. "Modeling was better than showing off to a bunch of horny people. I bet Ansem had these people hire me 'cause he just wants to watch me show off."

Leon shrugged. "You _are_ the main attraction." He smirked.

"Main attraction? My ass." Riku scoffed turning back around to check for any last minute touch ups. "Hey, Tidus was gonna take us out later for some dinner. You wanna come along?"

"It sounds nice, if there aren't any... customers," Leon groaned, Riku joined in too.

Ever since Marluxia added the option to get _up close_ and _personal_ with his employees, money only got better for him and the rest of everyone else's lives got worse. Just a bunch of drunk, horny bastards wanting to get their hands on something they liked. Sadly for Riku, that meant working harder since he got called a lot.

"What was that about being the main attraction?" Riku sighed, lying his head down in front of the mirror.

Leon chuckled, resting his hand on Riku's shoulder. "It's Friday. You don't have to work tomorrow or Sunday, so lighten up. Oh, and your makeup is gonna smudge if you do that." With that, Leon left Riku alone.

Riku winced, sitting up to check if Leon was right. Sure enough, he was. The eyeliner he had applied a little earlier was now smudged across the arm he was leaning on and his cheek. To make things worse, Tidus appeared in the doorway for a moment just to tell Riku. "You're on in five. Larxene is just finishing up now, then Marluxia's gonna announce you."

"Ah, fuck..." Riku moaned, quickly trying to re-apply his eye liner before he exposed himself even more to the horny drunks Marluxia called customers.

XxX

Sora was not a happy camper.

A bright blonde and busty girl had finished her routine and the crowd was wild. Vanitas didn't think much of her but he cheered anyway. Sora felt so out of place among the drunken bastards. He was sitting kind of close to Vanitas, who took no notice of his brother's discomfort, and avoided anything they served as a drink. Sora didn't trust anything here, from the weird-ass announcer to the creepy-ass people who served the drinks.

The weird announcer stepped up once the blonde left. Was he seriously a _guy?_ He had long pink hair that looked like it was layered. Wasn't that a girl style? The announcer spoke, "Let's hear another round for the Savage Nymph- Larxene!" The crowd roared again, the pink pansy cleared his throat before stepping back.

"And now we have our finest act- _the Main Attraction_."

And Sora was suddenly glued to the performance.

XxX

Once the song ended and money was starting to decorate the stage, Riku scanned the audience to see if any of them would be stupid enough to get a room with one of them tonight. But what he did see was a new face- wide blue eyes and spiky brown hair staring at him. He looked innocent enough-why was he here? Then he saw someone who looked just like the young boy hollering and having a good time. _Probably brothers_, Riku thought as he stepped off.

Tidus greeted him with a smile. "Hey! All of us are free tonight- we're gonna hit T.G.I.F's. You're coming right?"

Before Riku could respond, a hand was placed on his shoulder and he knew it was his creepy manager. "Riku is busy tonight."

Riku groaned, jerking Ansem's hand off him. "A request? Already? I just finished god damnit!"

Tidus frowned, looking a little dejected. "Aw, man, that's too bad... Tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I guess so... You don't have to cancel 'cuz of me. You guys can still go."

"You're our friend, Riku. We'll go tomorrow when everybody is off," Tidus said. "Alright?"

"Alright... See you tomorrow then." Riku stepped past him and Ansem followed. He sat down in front of his mirror and turned around. "So who is it? Some drunk bastard looking to get laid?"

Ansem smirked, crossing his arms with amusement. "No. He's about your age."

Riku blinked in disbelief. Could it be the two boys he saw in the crowd? He didn't see anybody else that was young like that. "Huh... What room?"

"103. I believe he's there already."

Riku nodded, standing up and exiting the dressing room. Towards his right was the stage, and the left was a long hallway with different rooms. He skimmed the door numbers and paused before opening the door. What are the chances Ansem is just pulling his leg? Then again, no matter what kind of pervert Ansem was he was good at his job. There wouldn't be any gain in a joke like this. Riku shook his head and opened the door-

"Gyah! I-I'm sorry, this was a mistake!" A panicked voice screeched.

_Blink. Blink._

It was that same brunette from before. His eyes were still wide like when he was watching the show. Only this time there was a very visible blush painted across his cheeks.

To Riku, it looked kind of funny. He chuckled, shaking his head at the brunette. "Heh, a mistake? What?"

The brunette blushed even more, squeezing his eyes shut. "I-I didn't wanna come here in the first place! M-My brother, Vanitas, took me out here cuz his boyfriend couldn't come with him and... and.. these stupid drunks were staring me when nobody on the stage, then after Vanitas said he do something for me, cuz he thinks I should get a boyfriend or girlfriend but I don't really want one! Then someone just.. just lead me back here and.. I don't know! I'm confused but this wasn't supposed to happen!" Everything he said just came spilling out quickly.

_So, his brother set this up as__ a joke? Jeez, nice family._ Riku walked over and sat down on the bed that was in the room near the brunette. "Nice brother you got there." He stretched his arms over his head and smiled at the brunette to calm him down. "Alright, I understand. I won't do anything."

The brunette tilted his head a little at Riku. "...You won't? But you're..."

"You think that since I'm a stripper I'm going to fuck with everybody?

"...Uhm, kinda..."

Riku chuckled softly and patted the space next to him, indicating that the boy should sit next to him. "Hey we're all normal people. It's not like we go around groping each other's asses."

The brunette hesitated before sitting next to him. "Really?"

"Yeah. Hell, just today we were talking about what restaurants to stop at after work."

"Hunh... I didn't think of it like that..." The brunette had his blue gaze fixed on the floor.

Riku gently moved his chin back to face him. "I didn't catch your name."

The brunette blushed faintly at Riku and answered him. "I'm Sora."

"Sora, hm? I'm Riku."

"I thought you were-"

Riku rolled his eyes. "The _Main Attraction_." He scoffed. "Nobody uses their real name. Leon is Squall, sometimes Leonhart, Larxene's the Savage Nymph but sometimes she uses her real name, and so on. I'm only called that because I'm everyone's favorite. Tch, even my fucked up manager's..."

Sora blinked at Riku in confusion. "Your manager...?"

"Big, tall, creepy guy named Ansem. He's the reason I'm here in the first place."

"You weren't always... a..."

"Stripper? No. See, I uh..." He laughed in embarrassment. "Used to model. Just for regular clothing magazines. Nothing fancy or special. But one day I said that the photography and editors sucked so they fired me."

Sora frowned at this. "Well that's stupid."

Riku shrugged with indifference. "Well my opinion on them still stands. But just posing for a camera is better than showing off everything to a bunch of horny bastards."

"I guess your right..." Sora admitted. "So this Ansem guy got you your job here?"

"Yup. He has this weird... _fascinati__on_ with me. Or just young guys in general." Riku smirked, poking Sora in the chest. "He'd probably get his hands on you if he had the chance."

Sora's eyes widened, leaning back and away. "What? No!"

"I'm kidding."

"...Meany!"

Riku laughed again. How could this kid watch all those dirty acts and still be this naive? "You're too innocent for your own good, Sora."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sora stuck his lower lip, pouting as he crossed his arms.

Riku poked him in forehead in return, not answering the brunette. "Wanna meet again tomorrow?"

Sora immediately dropped the pout and blushed. "T-Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why not? I'm off Saturday and Sunday. And Tidus was planning on taking some of the others out to T.G.I.F's. They're nice people, really."

Sora paused. "I dunno... Cloud didn't even know we were going here tonight..."

"Cloud?" Riku questioned. "Who's that?" It sounded familiar...

"My dad. Well, adopted Dad. Him and Tifa are Vanitas and my adopted mom and dad."

Riku paused before asking anything else. "...Sora, are you even of legal age to be here...?"

"...I'll be eighteen in one month..." Sora murmured.

Riku sighed, shaking his head. "Perhaps you should go before anyone else finds out a minor is here." _Yeesh, if he hadn't pointed everything out to me I __would've been in big trouble... _Riku thought. Even though Marluxia was a creep and perv like Ansem was, he played by the book and no minors were allowed here.

"I can't." Sora muttered, looking down. "Vanitas already left."

"What?" Riku looked back up at the brunette. "Why would he leave you _here_?"

Sora winced at Riku's sudden harsh tone. "H-He probably thought I'd end up falling asleep with you in here!"

"Sora, I'm not mad or anything." _O__kay, maybe a little mad..._ "I can take you back to my place or back to your house, I can drive, I'm just kind of annoyed..."

"S-Sorry..." Sora paused before glancing shyly up at Riku. "Your place...?"

"What, you wanna check it out?"

"Um... Sure," Sora smiled, standing up. "Tomorrow sounds good too."

Riku grinned, standing up as well. "Alright. I just need to change then we can go, okay?"

"Okay," Sora nodded, following Riku out. They stepped past different people, like Ansem who Riku flatly ignored any comments for him to stay, and Riku grabbed his clothes from a pile in front of the large mirror and found a bathroom to change in.

"Riku, your performance was-" the pink announcer from earlier walked in, extending an even redder rose from his hands. He stopped once he laid eyes on Sora and saw there was no Riku. "...your not Riku."

Sora stared at this gay pansy before answering shakily, "Um no... He's getting changed."

"Hn. I don't believe we met. I'm Marluxia- I run this club." The rose he was holding out before was extended again, this time for Sora to take. Sora stared at it for a few moments before hesitantly grabbing it from the strange man. "I presume you enjoyed the show then, mister...?"

_Do I tell this creep my name or not?_ Sora debated mentally before answering quietly. "I'm Sora... Your, um, employee's were good..."

"Of course they were. My finest of them all. At least... the finest before the weekend workers."

"Weekend...?"

Marluxia smirked, leaning against the door frame slightly. "Those days are for adults, Sora."

Oh god. Sora could only imagine what kind of _entertainment_ that was.

Before voicing anything like that, Sora was aware of Marluxia's stare on him. It was really... disturbing. He started to fidget a little under his gaze. "Um... Can I-"

"Turn around."

"Eh?"

"You know." Marluxia twirled his finger around in a circle, still staring at Sora. "turn around until I say to stop."

"W-Why?"

"No reason. Just do it."

"...?" Sora was confused but he spun around like Marluxia had asked, easily getting dizzy. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him stop. Marluxia was smirking faintly._ Riku, where are you...?_ Sora thought worriedly.

"Interesting..." Marluxia purred, his eyes taking in everything on the young boy. "Do-"

"Marluxia!" Riku's voice stopped the both of them. Riku took both of Sora's shoulders and yanked the brunette away from the older man. He scowled at him, leading Sora out. "We're leaving."

Marluxia only smirked, offering a small wave as a good bye as he watched the two leave. Larxene stepped up to Marluxia, smirking a little too. "I know that look. What are you thinking, Marly?"

"I think... He would make a good act around here..."

XxX

"Don't talk to him, Sora."

That was the first thing Riku said to Sora once they were out of earshot from Marluxia. Sora understood why but asked anyway, "Is he really that bad?"

Riku sighed, leading Sora out of the club and dug around for his car keys. "He asked you to spin around, right?" He clicked a button and the car doors unlocked, sliding into the drivers seat.

Sora did the same but with the passenger seat. "Yeah... He was staring at me a lot too."

"He does that for all the potential... erm, strippers."

"What? No way in hell am I ever getting a job like that!" As if to prove his point, his hugged his body tightly, shaking his head quickly. "You even said I couldn't be there!"

_Sigh._ "We both need to relax... Its not like he jumped and said 'I'm going to hire you and make you a man whore!' He just... asked you to turn around right?" Sora nodded at this so Riku continued. "Then I think you'll be okay."

"I guess your right... What does turning around have to do with it?"

"Checking you out."

"...Ew. He looks old too..."

Riku nodded, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him. "Exactly my point. So try to avoid him."

"Hm...?" Sora took his gaze away from the window. "You make it sound like I was coming back."

"I did? Well, ah..." Riku shook his head. "I mean, if you don't wanna go back that's fine. I was just thinking-"

Sora smiled a bit. "I'm fine with hanging out with you there. I mean, so long as.. no one..."

"Trust me, Sora. They're not bad people." After awhile, Riku pulled up to a large white house. Sora gazed up at it, staring awhile before getting out. It was a different kind of house- one someone might not expect to see in Vegas. Riku led Sora inside and they were greeted by four different people at once-

"Brother, your late!"

"You almost made me cry!"

"Did you bring home a stray pet or something?"

"Whose this?"

Riku groaned, shutting the door behind him and Sora and tried to ignore the four silver haired adults standing before them. "Shut up, guys... Lets go upstairs Sora... Wait, Sora?" Riku paused at the end of the staircase, looking for the brunette.

Sora didn't have much luck getting away from the four. They were all checking him out, poking and prodding at him. Well, three of them were at least. One of them stood off to the side, watching silently. Sora laughed awkwardly, trying to squirm away. "Um... Haha... Can I go?"

"Back off, guys!" Riku growled, yanking Sora away by his arm. "Yes, I brought someone home. So what?"

One of them shoulder length silver hair smirked, crossing his arms. "Very defensive, brother."

"Shut it, Kadaj."

The more quiet silver haired boy spoke up. "We're glad your home and all, but who is that?"

"Sora. My friend." Riku turned to Sora and addressed all of them people there. "These are my... brothers..." he sighed, pointing to one with really short hair slicked up and back. "He's Loz. The oldest brother but he's probably the most babyish. Cries a lot. He's twenty one."

Loz sniffled turning away. "I'm not crying!"

"Sure your not..." Riku muttered, now looking at another brother. He looked like a more older Riku. Long silver hair that went past his back and piercing green eyes. "That's Yazoo. He's just... odd in general. He's twenty." Riku switched his gaze to Kadaj. "That's Kadaj. He's like the leader of the five of us, but he's only nineteen. He's weird too but... He can at least be normal if he wants to be."

Kadaj rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not the one who dances around naked in a bar." Before Riku could him in the ass, Kadaj left the room, Loz and Yazoo following.

Riku seemed to relax, smiling at the youngest looking of the brothers. He had longer hair than Loz, only it stopped at around his cheeks. "And that's Hope. Probably the only normal one outta all of us. He's the youngest- seventeen."

Hope smiled at Sora, holding his hand out. "Hope Estheim. Nice to meet you."

Sora smiled back, shaking his hand lightly. "Sora Strife. Right back at you."

Hope nodded and started to walk away before telling Riku, "There's some leftover dinner in the fridge. If you and Sora want it you can have it."

"Thanks." Riku waved briefly at Hope then dragged Sora upstairs to his room.

Sora giggled, "Is there a silver and green gene in your family or something?" He asked, sitting down the olders bed.

Riku sighed, sitting down next to him. "Probably. Our mother, Jenova, had long silver hair. So did our father, Sephiroth. His eyes were more green than Jenova's."

"Where are your parents anyway? Surely taking care of five sons must be tough."

"...Mom died when we were really young. I was only four when she passed. Since then Sephiroth doesn't want anything to do with us. We all have jobs, except for Hope, but I make the most... You can see why. Sephiroth doesn't know who is gonna take over the business. Sure, Loz is oldest so he should but... He just can't handle that sorta thing." Riku leaned back against the wall, looking down at his socks.

"Business...?" Sora questioned, leaning forward to look at Riku's face.

"Ever hear of Shin-Ra Enterprises?"

"Are you kidding me? Its _everywhere_! The whole company must own a billion dollars!"

"Well, dad owns it. And its trillions, billions is for the smaller employees."

"..." Three. Two. One. "_YOUR FILTHY RICH?_"

Riku laughed, shaking his head. "We don't get any of his money! Sure, he'll send us maybe five hundred bucks a month to pay for what we need but he won't let us live with him or anything like that. Its... complicated."

Sora pouted, crossing his arms. "Five hundred dollars a month is still a lot. If your so stinking rich, then why are you here in Vegas selling yourself to... that kinda stuff?"

The silver haired teen glanced at Sora simply and replied flatly, "Because I make most of the money around here since the minimum wage the rest of them earn isn't enough. Now, enough about my life," Riku shifted around to face Sora. "Tell me about yourself." He smiled at the brunette.

Sora paused, glancing upward as he thought. "Well... I'm seventeen.. Vanitas is twenty... We lost our parents when we were only three and seven. Cloud and Tifa adopted us a year later. I'm a junior in High School... I'm really boring."

"Nah, its fine. I wanna hear. Something different is what I need from the usual wackiness around here and the club." Riku smiled again, urging Sora to go on.

The brunette smiled back, starting to continue. "Roxas is one of my best friends. I usually go over his house to hang out and play video games. His brother, Ventus, is dating Vanitas. Well, when his boyfriend, Axel, isn't over that is. Axel is a good friend of mine too. He's really crazy and a bit of a pyromaniac. Then there's Demyx. He's crazy, a bit of a dumbass and ditz, but he's a _genius_ on the guitar. He and Axel get into trouble if they even look at each other it seems. Then.. Lets see... Oh! There's Kairi and Namine. They're sisters, even if they don't look like it. Kairi has straight red hair, usually wears pink or purple, and Namine is a blonde who prefers white. She's a freaking _artist_. Every art class she takes she passes with flying colors. Literally."

"Sounds like a nice group of friends," Riku commented.

Sora grinned. "Heh, yeah. They're so awesome. We love hanging out together. What are your friends like?"

Riku shrugged. "Oh... Tidus is crazy. He likes to play Blitzball in his free time with his buddies Wakka and Yuna. She doesn't really play, mostly watches. I don't think they know they works at a strip club yet. And Leon is..." Riku paused, trying to think.

Sora watched him for a moment before asking, "You dunno?"

"No, I do, but he's just... a mystery to all of us. He has a long scar across his face. Nobody knows where he got it cuz he won't tell anyone."

"Weird..." Sora murmured to himself.

Riku shrugged again, replying. "Well, its Vegas. The people are crazy. Who knows what could have happened to Leon in Sin City."

XxX

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

"Shut.. up..."

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzt_-

"Hello?"

"**Hey, Sora?**"

Riku again. As if Sora didn't know already. He stifled a yawn and sat up in his bed. "Mm... Whats up?"

"**I'm at the club. Its closed today because they want to clean out the old stuff and bring in the new. Marluxia didn't bother to hire people to come and haul costumes out and stuff, so he has his employees doing that. In other words, get your ass down here and help.**"

"But I just woke uuup!" Sora whined into his phone, checking the time on his click on the nightstand. Eleven forty two. Maybe it _was_ time to wake up.

"**You can sleep later, its almost noon. Just help us and I'll buy you lunch or something, okay?**"

"Ugh... Fine."

"**Thanks. See you in a bit.**" With that, Riku hung up on a very sleepy Sora.

Sora had ended up sleeping over Riku's house that Friday night, and they ended up spending that Saturday together too. Very quickly, the two became fast friends. Sora met some of Riku's friends from the club at T.G.I.F's. Leon was quiet most of the time, only talking to Riku or Tidus whenever he did talk. Tidus was just as Riku had described- Crazy and fun. He had taken a liking to Sora, and Sora liked him back.

Today Sora was looking to sleep in but he could tell that Riku wasn't going to let him. The brunette let out a sigh and shuffled out of his bedroom. He found Tifa in the kitchen over the stove. Probably cooking pancakes or something. When she heard Sora enter, she looked over and smiled. "Good morning, Sora. Hungry? I've got pancakes cooking."

Sora yawned a reply and nodded, sitting down at the table. "Riku wants to hang out again today..."

Tifa walked behind him and set a warm plate of golden brown pancakes in front of Sora. "Does he now? That sounds fun. Do you need Cloud or one of us to drive you?" she asked as Sora eagerly dug into his breakfast.

"Nah, Vanitas can," Sora mumbled around his food. Only Vanitas and him knew that Riku worked at the club. He didn't wanna tell Cloud or Tifa because they would probably worry and not let them see each other again. Sora definitely didn't want that.

"Alright, whatever you say. I'm home all day if you need anything, okay sweetie?" Tifa kissed the top of Sora's spiky hair then went back to cooking.

Sora gulped down the rest of his pancakes and smiled at her. "I know, mom. I'll see you later." Sora went back upstairs to his room, changed his clothes and brushed his teeth, then found Vanitas. Later, Sora was in front of the strip club as Vanitas drove away.

As Sora stepped inside, he saw Marluxia watching a few people carrying things. _Lazy ass_, Sora though, narrowing his eyes at the pansy._ Not doing anything to help his own employees that sell themselves ti drunken bastards every night._

Marluxia turned around when he heard somebody enter. "Oh, Sora. Good to see you, but we're closed today."

"Uh... Riku asked me to help out."

"Did he now? Well, sorry, but I already told you. Nobody is-"

"Sora!" Riku's voice cut through the two as he walked over with two boxes in his hands. "Get over here!"

The brunette smiled, ignoring Marluxia and ran over. "Hey!" he exclaimed as Riku shoved a big box into his hands.

"Your here to help, so help," he laughed. "Just take these old props outside to the packing boxes. Marluxia doesn't think he'll have a use for them."

"Props...?" Sora was curious, so he set the box down on a table and opened the lid. "Ah!" He jumped a bit at what the box contained.

"What?" Riku leaned over to look. "Just some collars, chains, leashes...Huh, Marluxia was looking for that whip... Whats wrong?"

"Th-Thats so wrong!" Sora blushed brightly, closing the box over again.

Riku snickered, opening the lid again and picking up a black collar. "Hm.. I wore this once. Glad Marluxia canceled _that_ act." He shrugged, casually tossing the collar back in the box. "Whatever. I think those were for adult night anyway. Just take them outside then we'll get started on taking out costumes."

Sora groaned, fighting back another blush at the mention of the costumes and picked up the box. He walked outside behind Riku and saw a few big brown boxes. "Why are we putting those in there?"

Riku shrugged again, placing the smaller box into the bigger one. "Storage. He doesn't need them but he's stingy enough not to dump them. At least were not bringing in the new props..." Riku shuddered, frowning a bit. "Pervy bastard..."

The brunette dropped his box hen gave Riku a small hug. "If it makes you feel better, I won't have to do anything!"

"...It doesn't."

"Hehe, that's the point."

_Flick._ "Bad Sora."

"Heeey!" Sora rubbed his forehead. "That hurt! Yeesh, are your fingernails claws or something?"

Riku hesitated, looking at his nails. "...No, this is normal. At least I don't paint them pink like our dumbass host."

_Pink nails?_ "...Marluxia paints his nails pink?"

"With flower details."

Sora shuddered, rubbing his arms. "God, how much of a pansy is he?"

"Actually," Riku stated as he started to walk back inside with Sora. "He and Larxene might have something going together. They're usually spending time together, when one isn't on stage and he other counting his money."

Once again, Sora shuddered. "Ew... That's like... a really weird evil couple."

Riku laughed, shaking his head. "Evil? Okay, Larxene is devious but I don't see Marluxia being _that_ evil. Just really good at being openly gay... or bi."

Sora pouted, crossing his arms. "That's offensive."

Riku paused, looking Sora who stopped walking. "Why is it offensive?"

"I'm bi!"

"...Okay?" _Blink. Blink._ "I am too... Whats the problem here?"

"...Your bi?"

"Yup. Had my share of boyfriends and girlfriends."

"...Oh." Well this was awkward. Sora shook his head then smiled a bit. "Oh, forget I said anything. Lets take the costumes out."

Riku rolled his eyes at the brunette then followed him backstage to the dressing room. Nobody else was back there, where did they all go? Sora seemed to notice this too, by the way he kept looking around. Riku told him, "Nobody's here, dummy. Probably bringing in the new props."

"Ohhh," Sora breathed, finally getting it. "I see. Well, whatever. Where are the old costumes?" Riku pointed to two racks in the back of the dressing room. Sora blushed again at the skimpy and slutty costumes. "Don't tell me you had to wear these too..."

Riku chuckled, holding up the costume from Friday night. "What? You wanna try them on?"

"Gyah!" Sora covered his face, his blush getting brighter with every word. "Nooo!" He shook his head several times as if to prove his point. "I'd be in so much trouble!"

"Your parents don't have to know," Riku snickered, enjoying the brunette's reaction. "Its just you and me here anyway."

"But-but-but-I can't!" Sora stammered out quickly.

"Fine... you can wear one of the girls costumes!" Riku placed his old costume back on the rack and pulled off something with fishnets and two pieces of skimpy black leather.

"Ack!" By now Sora face was completely red like tomato. He pushed the costume back at Riku's face before hiding his face. "I'm not wearing that! I don't look like a girl either!"

Riku rolled his eyes playfully, shoving it into Sora's hands and pushing him into a room to change, that was thankfully empty too. "Come on, you'll look good! You've got that kinda build that girls have!"

Sora muffled voice from the room yelled, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I have a girls build- the hell!"A series of punches and kicks followed after that.

Riku chuckled, leaning against the doorway easily so it wouldn't open. "Your small, your bony, and skinny. You don't really have any muscle either."

"Stupid stripper!"

"I know I am, just hurry up and change."

Sora muttered, "Hate you..." and went silent after that.

While Riku was waiting for Sora to finish up, Marluxia walked in much to their surprise and dismay. Marluxia was skimming over the costumes when his eyes landed on Riku. "...What are you doing, Riku?"

"Just... st-standing around," Riku stammered, crossing his arms. "What are _you_ doing?"

"My job, and getting rid of the old costumes. One seems to be missing however..." Marluxia mused, crossing one arm while the mouth he held up to his mouth. "You wouldn't happen to know where it is, do you, Riku?"

"Ah.. um..." Riku hook his head. "Not at all."

Right when Riku could've been out of the clear, Sora spoke up in his shy little voice. "...Can I come out now...?"

Of course, Marluxia notice and stalked over. "Who is in there?"

"Nobody." Riku lied, pressing against the door even more.

_Knock knock._ "Is somebody there too, Riku?"

Riku slammed his elbow against the door, hoping Sora would shut up while not breaking Marluxia's gaze.

"Open the door, Riku."

"No."

"Open it, now."

"No!"

"Open this door, or your fired."

"..." Riku didn't care if he was fired or not, he could find another job, but what other jobs were there in Vegas besides working at a Casino or strip club? Plus he needed the money for him and his siblings. Riku scowled at Marluxia before backing away and turning the door handle open.

Sora was standing there, hugging his sides in the costume Riku picked out. He didn't wear any shoes, but that didn't really matter. He had long fishnet stockings that stopped where extremely short black shorts started. It barely clung to his hips while what tried to cover his chest barely did. It was mostly just a strip of black leather. Obviously made for girls, so it didn't fit very well.

Sora didn't look up, he was trying to hide his face by looking off to the side. "...This is humiliating..." he murmured, his blush not fading at all.

God, right then and there Riku just wanted to grab him and make out- but he couldn't do anything like that since Marluxia was still standing there, and he would probably scare Sora. So he settled for biting his lip and trying to ignore his pants starting to tighten up.

Marluxia smirked, staring at Sora. "Sora, what are you doing in a girls costume? Larxene would throw a fit if she saw you wearing that..."

Immediately the brunette looked up, his blush only getting worse and spreading. "Gyah! W-W-What are y-y-y-you doing here? !"

"I was checking to see if I had all the costumes but one of them was missing... And now I see where it went."

Sora covered his face, shaking his head. "Riku, I hate you! I thought you said nobody was here!"

"Nobody _was_ here earlier!" Riku pointed out, shaking his head. He groaned, and shoved Marluxia out of the way from the door. "There, you know where your costume is, so leave my Sora _alone_!" Riku stepped inside the room and slammed the door in Marluxia's face.

"Um.. Riku?" Sora murmured.

Riku sighed, shaking his head. "Forget that... Yeah?"

"_Your_ Sora?"

"..." Crap. Did he really say all that? "Oh, um, well..." What was he supposed to say? "I didn't mean it like that.. I meant that your my friend, and I don't want Marluxia trying to hire you or anything." Will that work?

Luck was on Riku's side. Sora smiled a bit and answered him, "Ohhh, okay. I see."

Riku let out a mental sigh, grateful that Sora was so naive and a little dimwitted. "You look..."

Sora looked away, pouting. "Like a slut."

"True, but everybody here does."

"Heeey!" flick. "Bad Riku!"

"Oww, what did I do?"

"Called me a slut!"

"Yeah, cuz your my slut." _Flick._ "Okay, Okay, I'll shut up..."

XxX

"Ah, Ansem. I didn't expect to see you here today," Marluxia greeted his newest visitor. "How may I help you?"

Ansem crossed his arms, glancing around the busy club. "Is Riku here? I need to talk something over with him and his... career here."

"Mm... I believe so. He and Sora were busy with... organizing the costumes," Marluxia smirked, pushing a lock of his hair back. "Those two are really hitting it off. Don't you think?"

Ansem growled, fixing his amber gaze on the host. "Riku can't have any distractions."

"Surely a boy his age needs friends around."

"_No_ distractions," Ansem repeated. "Find Riku and tell him that we need to talk ASAP."

Marluxia ignored him, and turned around to attend to his own matters. "Tell him yourself. I've got better things to do than to interfere with my employees personal lives. No matter how much it interests me."

Ansem held in a frustrated sigh, uncrossing his arms and looking around. "Fine. Where is he?"

"Check backstage. The dressing rooms."

**A/N- ….. Ok, um... I HAVE A REASON FOR THIS STORY! **

**See, one night my mom was skimming through TV channels and found 'History of Burlesque'. Now my laptop sits out where the TV is, so I kinda watched it a little with her. It was kinda interesting actually. Anyway, of course that night I actually REMEMBER my dream. It involved Riku being a stripper. I told my friend DarkLightSeeker about my dream and now stripper Riku is kinda like our inside joke, I kept saying 'LOL I SHOULD WRITE A FANFIC ABOUT THIS. I SO WILLLL.' and ta da. This happened.**

**THIS IS JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MAYBE THREE OR SO. It's gonna have a lot of pages, so its gonna be a short chapter story. Most of the plot will fit in this way easily anyway~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Check backstage. The dressing rooms."

Ansem didn't respond to the host as he walked away, his hands tightening into a fist. Riku was _his_ and he made sure of it. No kid was going to ruin that- especially some dumb one like Sora. Riku already skipped enough meetings just to see his_ friends_. They weren't friends. They were just were just strippers who fucked for a living.

He made his way backstage and found the dressing rooms. It was empty- did Marluxia lie to him? No, he wouldn't lie in this situation. He wouldn't gain anything- like he usually did when he lied.

"_Ah... Riku_...~"

"...?" Ansem turned in his head in the direction the quiet voice came from. It came from... He found a door that kept shaking now and then. Ansem growled, stepped over and yanked the door open.

"Ahh!"

"Oww!"

Sora fell down on his back with Riku on top of him, both of them very red-faced. It looked like they were probably making out against the door so when Ansem opened it they both fell in the same position. Sora groaned, trying to prop himself up but couldn't when he noticed Riku was on him. Of course, his face reddened up very quickly.

"Gyah! R-Riku!"

Riku let out a small moan in response, shaking his head. "Ughh... Thanks for breaking my fall... So... ra..." The silver haired teen noticed the position he was in and quickly took advantage of that- pinning Sora's arms down and resuming their make out session. Sora moaned into their kisses as a slight protest but soon gave up and wrapped his legs around him. Neither one of them noticed nor cared about Ansem standing there.

Already fuming, Ansem growled and cleared his throat loudly, "_Ahem_, Riku!"

This seemed to stop him, but only for a moment. Riku glanced up from his kiss, then broke it to flip him off and grunt, "Fuck off, I'm busy."

Sora, however, had a different approach. He squeaked and started squirming around underneath Riku, trying to free himself. "Ack! Riku, let me go! This is embarrassing!"

"Too bad~"

"Rikuuuuu...ahhhh~!" As Sora protested he was forcibly shut up by another kiss.

Ansem could see he was getting no where with this. He grabbed Riku by the arm and yanked him up and off the brunette, growling, "Did you forget something, Riku?"

Riku glared at his manager, hissing back, "I'm not fucking your-" He ended with a loud muffled groan as Ansem pressed his lips against Riku's forcibly. Riku struggled to free himself and bit down in an attempt to get away. Ansem growled and retaliated by slapping him across the face.

A thick silence hung in the air as the slap resounded. Sora sat up, staring with wide eyes at the two. One who glared down and the other who couldn't look them in the eye. "...Riku...?" Sora's voice barely rose above a whisper.

Riku didn't look at the brunette. He was holding his cheek and had his eyes fixed on the floor. Ansem released his arm and told him, "Your mine. If you forget or miss any more meetings I won't hesitate to give you a more... _permanent_ reminder. Perhaps even getting rid of your distractions."

Ansem's footsteps leading away told Riku it was safe to breathe easy again. He sat down next to Sora, closing his eyes. "...I'm sorry you had to see that, Sora..."

Sora frowned, trapping him in a gentle but firm hug. "What... was he talking about?"

The silver haired teen paused, mentally debating whether or not to tell Sora. "...I... Its... He..."

"If you don't wanna tell me that's fine. I won't force you."

Riku shook his head. "No, its not that... This is just, ah... a difficult subject for me... to explain."

"Take your time then, " Sora flashed a small smile at his friend.

Riku took a shaky breath then lowered his hand away from his face to hold Sora's hand. "Agents and managers tend to be hard to get... Ansem is one the best out there, despite his fucking personality... He had an offer for me: No money or any kind of payment like _that_, he'd take me just like that. But..." Riku gripped Sora's hand tighter, biting his lip. "There had to be _some form_ of payment. He wanted me."

"Wanted... you? But, wait, wouldn't that mean..." Sora trailed off, realization dawning on him. "Oh, Riku..."

"He... He took my.. first time, Sora..." Riku's voice shook as he almost started to but Sora held onto him tightly. "I'll never _ever_ forgive him, and I don't intend to... But I can't just up and quit- my brothers need the money and this pays me well..."

Sora hesitated before asking, "Is that... why you work here...? Instead of getting a different modeling job he put you here?" Riku nodded, now clinging to Sora for comfort. "Riku, I'm sorry I asked. I was just curious and... I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

"I-I understand, Sora... You had no way of knowing.. Its just, I..." He hissed through his teeth. "I hate him so much...!"

Sora leaned forward, giving him a slight kiss on the cheek. "I'm here for you, Riku. I always will be...~"

Riku rested his head on Sora's spikes, taking a few breaths of his nice scent before responding, "Thank you, Sora... So much...~" He added silently to himself,_ I love you, Sora...~_

XxX

Soon Sora changed into his regular clothes and met Riku outside the room. "So what now?"

"Well, the costumes back. Everyone is pretty much done here. We can leave if you want," Riku answered him, leaning against the doorway. There was no trace of how the silver haired teen felt maybe five minutes ago. Riku sure did a good job of covering it up. But even if he hid it, Sora could tell he was still hurt from talking about what pained him so much...

"If I refuse to leave here?"

"Then I'm gonna make you put on the slutty-est costume here and make you dance," Riku snickered.

"Gyah!" Sora shook his head, his blush firing up for the millionth time. "No! It'll lead to a make out session in front of all the people who work here!"

"So~?"

"...I hate you."

"If you hated me, we wouldn't have kissed back there," Riku mused, leaning in to plant a kiss on Sora's cheek. However Sora jerked his head away in time and Riku's lips landed on his neck. "...Still a good spot~" Riku murmured, one hand resting against Sora's back and the other on the back of his head, burying into the soft brown spikes. Riku kissed his neck before sucking on it gently.

Sora shivered, his blush spreading across and around his entire face but then surrendered. He stood there limply in Riku's arms, moaning softly. "Ahh...~"

"Heh, man whore," Riku snickered, nipping at his neck before letting Sora go. The brunette frowned, pouting for a moment.

"Meany." Sora felt around his neck, then his adorable blue eyes widened. "R-Riku, what did you do? !"

"Gave you some love~" He chuckled with a cheesy answer.

"I mean..." Sora tilted his head back, showing off a very noticeable hickey on his neck. "You gave a damn hickey, you slut!"

Riku flicked his nose in response. "Language, Sora."

"I don't care! My parents are gonna kill me when they see this! 'where were you Sora that you got a hickey?' 'Oh, I was at one of the many strip clubs cuz the _Main Attraction_ has some fascination with me.' I can't say that!"

"I for one would think its very convincing~" Riku snickered. Taking Sora's hand, he lead him over to one of the large mirrors that happened to be his. He sat Sora down in front of it, turned on the lights then started going through drawers.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked, watching the silver haired teen rummage through the drawers.

"Looking for my makeup," he answered distractedly, not looking up once.

"Make up?" Sora echoed. How was glitter going to solve this? "Riku I don't think sparkles or-"

"Aha!" Riku held up some small circular container, a brush, and a tube of something tan-colored and set them down on the desk in front of the mirror.

_Blink. Blink._ "What are those? Looks like something Mom would wear..."

"Well, lets say one of us gets injured and... for example gets a black eye. Just put some of this on and ta-da! Black eye is gone."

"...So its concealer?"

"If you knew what this was, why did you make me explain it?"

"Heh, 'cause it was funny."

Riku rolled his eyes, flicking Sora's forehead. "Shut up and sit still." Riku then comfortably sat down on Sora's lap, twisting open the first thing of make up.

Sora tried to sit still but he found it hard, and he ended up fidgeting in place. "R-Riku..." He whimpered, biting his lip. He gripped the edge of the chair, his knuckles turning white. Riku had started rubbing their hips together, subtlety. Sora hadn't noticed until he actually _felt_ something press against his region. From there it got worse.

"What?" He answered, not taking his eyes off what he doing.

"A-Are you..." His cheeks started to turn faintly pink. "..giving me a... lap dance?"

Riku froze, looking down. "...Uhm..." Even if Riku tried not to show it, he was blushing like Sora was. "I.. might have..."

"H-How do you not know when your giving a lap dance or not? !" Sora whined, swatting Riku away carelessly.

"Hey, I work here all week! Its become a habit!"

"Great, so if I show you a pole-"

"Don't say it-"

"Your gonna start stripping and-"

Riku grabbed some of the powdery make up and smudged most of it onto Sora's face to prevent him from talking. "Don't say another word!"

Sora hacked a bit at the sudden powder in his face, but he nodded anyway. Within a few minutes, the hickey on Sora's neck was gone. He looked it over in the mirror, and asked, "Its creepy that you, a guy, knows enough about make up to hide a hickey."

Riku shrugged in response, putting the make up back in the drawer. "Its creepy how I'm working here, period."

"True."

"So..." Riku leaned back, glancing around boredly. "We never decided what were gonna do."

"Yeah... Could go to your house."

"No. Hope told me that he's having his friend Vanille from school come over, and I'm not about to weird things up even more with Kadaj and the gang there."

"...Good point."

Riku paused, giving Sora a sly glance outta the corner of his eye. "Could show me your house, y'know."

Sora's eyes widened, shaking his head quickly. "No way! I can't tell my parents, 'I brought a stripper home!' Cloud will... like... kill us both!"

"Ah, what do I care? That's the thrill of it," Riku snickered. He gently eased his arms around Sora's thin waist and pulled him onto a hug. "C'mon, you met my family, now I should meet yours."

"Ugh.. Fine..." Sora sighed, leaning his against Riku's chest. He was so warm... and hug-able for that matter. Sora smiled to himself, sliding his arms around Riku, clinging happily. "Riku, why are you so warm?"

"...Because I... am?"

"Its nice! It makes you so hug-able!"

Riku rolled his eyes, ruffling the brunettes hair. "Idiot.."

"But you like me anyway~"

_More like I _love_ you anyway..._ Riku thought and kissed his spikes.

XxX

Riku really liked Sora's home.

All Sora did was open the door and announce 'I'm home' to everyone, and they were buried under a giant hug.

"Sora! You didn't tell me your new friend was adorable!" Tifa laughed, trapped Riku and Sora in a tight hug.

"Ack... M-Mom!" Sora gasped, trying to squirm free. "Don't cut off our breathing!"

Tifa laughed softly to herself, and let go. Once Riku caught his breath, she extended her hand. "Tifa Lockhart. Pleasure to meet you, Riku."

"...?" Riku tilted his head to the side, taking her hand and shaking it. "I thought Sora's last name was Strife."

"It is, but I chose to keep my last name. My husband, Cloud, is in the kitchen helping make dinner."

"Ooh, what are we having?" Sora asked, smiling.

"Spagetti. Do you want to stay for dinner, Riku?" Tifa offered, smiling.

"Uhm.. Its really okay with you guys?" Tifa nodded, so Riku caved in. Sora, wanting to avoid Vanitas, led Riku up to his room.

"Sorry about that," Sora said, rubbing the back of his neck once they were in. "Mom loves meeting new friends of mine."

"She's cool," Riku chuckled, making his way over to Sora's bed and sitting down.

"I guess. She's real different from Cloud. Cloud tends to, ah.. close himself off. I'm kinda surprised how they're relationship even worked out. With her being so happy and him so quiet."

"From what I've heard, Sephiroth and Jenova were like that too."

Sora cocked his head, sitting next to him. "Really?"

Riku nodded, continuing. "Jenova loved us, Yazoo had explained one day, with all of her heart. Sephiroth tried his best to be a Dad, but didn't seem like he was good for the role. Then Mom passed and he continued the role of never seeing us."

Sora frowned, leaning against his friend. "Aw.."

"You've heard the story before, dumb ass," Riku pointed out half heartedly.

"But its one of those stories that never gets old!" Sora retorted. "I think you'll enjoy dinner tonight if you miss your family. Dinner's usually my favorite part of the day since we always get together. her Y'know, talk. Like families do."

"I get it," Riku said, gently stroking Sora's hair. "So what jobs do they have? Its only fair since I told you about Dad being a billionaire."

Sora paused. "Well... I think Mom used to be into that fighting kinda stuff. Taught some martial arts class. Black belt in it. Cloud runs our delivery business." Sora raised up one finger, quoting in a girly voice. "_'Strife Delivery. You name it, we deliver.'_ Mom says that everyday. She works the phones now."

Riku paused. "...Your Mom is a black belt? A freaking black belt?"

Sora nodded. "Mhmm! Whenever Vanitas and I would misbehave as kids, Cloud would always say, '_Stop it, or I'm going to get your _mother_ in here and have _her_ deal with you!_' Man, we got so scared, we practically clung to his legs sobbing our apologies!" Sora laughed, shaking his head at the memory. "Doesn't work these days, since Vanitas is practically used to punishment."

"Why is that?"

"He's been suspended at lease five times last school year," Sora said nonchalantly.

"What? Five times!" Riku gasped, his mouth dropping open at Sora.

"Yeah, that's normal," Sora sighed, resting his head against Riku's chest. Half lying down. "Tifa said she doesn't know what to do anymore. They've everything... counseling, grounding, everything you can imagine. Nobody knows why he does what he does... Ventus, his boyfriend, might know but if he does he won't say anything."

Riku paused, tilting Sora's head up to look at him. "I think I have an idea..."

"What is it?"

Before Riku could speak, Tifa's voice sounded from downstairs. "Sor_aaa_! R_iii_ku! Come and get it while its hot!"

Sora instantly forgot about what Riku was going to say and bolted down the stairs. Riku rolled his eyes, murmuring to himself, "We're the same as him. Blaming ourselves..." With that thought in mind, Riku followed Sora more slowly down to eat.


End file.
